World Is Ugly
by anniearmitage
Summary: John Mitchell love story
1. Chapter 1

Young girl sighed and pushed her huge black sunglasses further to her nose as she watched the men from moving company bringing her stuff from the van to her new house. She licked her painted bright red lips impatiently and pulled out the phone from the back pocket of the tight black jeans, checking the time before showing it back.

"Isn't this house too big for one person?" one muscular guy asked her jokingly as grabbing two last boxes in his hands.

"Aren't you too curious?" she snapped as rolling her beautiful dark brown eyes.

"Sorry ma'am, just asking," he defended himself not wanting any trouble.

"I live with my friend," she explained quickly and lightened up the cigarette, hoping it will stop any other questions.

The guy quickly understood her motive and turned around, bringing last boxes in the house. "There you go, everything is there. Have a nice day," he said before getting in his van and driving away with his collegue.

She knew that he only felt relief as he drove away. She had that effect on people. They weren't exactly afraid of her, but felt there was something dangerous about this gorgeous girl.

If only they knew.

Alexis Stevens was not just an ordinary human. Mostly she was not normal human being. She was a vampire and even she was frozen like a photograph and looked like 23 years old girl, she actually was almost 70.

"Hey Lexi!" girl's voice interrupted her thoughts and her lips automatically curved into a smile.

"Finally! I've been here for two hours, two fucking hours!" she said instead of greeting as tiny brown haired girl hugged her.

"Don't be grumpy," the other girl winked back. "I highly doubt you don't have much time since you're undead."

"For God Sake, shut up Carrie. I want to live here for more than few months," Lexi hissed while looking around if anybody could hear them.

"Oh come on, do you honestly think we can live here like normal human beings?" Carrie rolled her eyes and made her way inside their new home, shortly followed with the other friend.

"We can. I mean, nobody knows us, we can start being nice chatty girls who everybody likes. And no one will be suspicious!" Lexi said, excitement bursting from every word.

"We will never fit in. Face it, Lexi, we are monsters!" Carrie laughed out, though her laugh didn't held joy, and she turned to her new room leaving her standing by the door with a frown.

Carolyn Miller was Alexis's best friend from the day they met at a bar, where she was working. The scars on her upper thigh reminded her she will never be normal. That she had to face her fear every single month, with no escape. It happened two years ago, where she was camping in the woods with her boyfriend. It all happened too quickly, him lying on the ground dead, with his chest ripped open, and her starring in dark eyes of the monster. With two loud shots it was dead, but she was already scratched and there was no coming back. Carrie became a werewolf.

"Why are you still staring outside?" handsome young man asked his friend as walking into the kitchen and grabbing a mug of tea from the counter.

"You know, there is no much to do when you are a ghost!" she rolled her eyes not looking away from the window.

"You should scare people or what. But sure staring at people for hours also counts as creepy," Mitchell grinned as standing beside her, looking the same direction as her, but didn't spot anything what could catch his attention.

"We have new neighbours," Annie said cheerfully.

"So?" he shrugged and sipped from the tea.

"So? Mitchell, we need to stay in touch with everyone. After all, it was you who used to invite all our neighbours to our house," beautiful girl explained finally looking away from the window and situating herself on the counter.

"It was other situation. And beside, you can't be seen by normal people," he simply pointed out.

"You are unbelievable! George, tell him!" Annie almost yelled at the other guy who just entered the kitchen.

"What? I definitely do not want to be involved in any of your arguments," George shook his head and sat down on one chair with a sigh.

"Are you alright?" Mitchell asked as eyeing him carefuly. He didn't look well and it had nothing to do with the fact full moon was in week.

"I just miss her," George sighed, reffering to his now ex-girlfriend, and lied his head on the table.

"We should get wasted!" Mitchell laughed as Annie only rolled her eyes.

"Do you think getting drunk will solve all the problems?" she asked, but groaned in frustration as George's face lighted up immediately.

"That would be nice," he smiled softly.

"George, we have new neighbours," Annie informed him happily.

"Wonderful, another poeple we can't talk to because we are monsters. And another poeple who would think we are freaks who talk to themselves as we actually talk to you, but of course they just can't see you!" George yelled and started to sob again.

Mitchell just shrugged at Annie before putting the cup away with his shaking hands and grabbed his coat. He walked out of the house, glancing at the small house on the other side of the street, where someone just moved in. He took one step towards it, but changed his mind immediately and walked the other direction.

Little did he know, his life was about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

"Carrie love, don't be so lame!" Lexi groaned in frustration as glaring at her best friend.

Carolyn was on the couch, reading some book, completely ignoring Alexis's pleading. Lexi wanted to go outside, to explore new place, to meet some new people and mostly she needed to distract herself because, even she rejected that feeling, she needed blood. She was clear for months. Her victims's faces full of horror and their dead bodies haunted her dreams for too long, making her to go clear at any cost. If only it wasn't that hard.

"No, I just don't feel like going to a bar. I mean I have my special day in a week and I'm already so exhausted," Carrie shook her head reffering that full moon was coming.

"If you'll go I promise I will make you breakfast tomorrow," Lexi suggested with a small smile.

"Make it a week and I am in," she winked and stood up from the place she was resting.

"What are you going to wear?" a black haired girl asked her cheerfully as walking in her room.

"Probably some clothes," Carrie rolled her eyes.

"Don't you say," Lexi smirked at her before making her way to her own room to pick some outfit.

She ended up wearing dress where top was white and it slowly faded into a dark grey color. She paired it with white leather jacket, black ankle boots and small clutch. She let her black hair down in her natural waves and for make up wore classic dark grey eyes with red lips. She smiled at herself and walked to the living room where Carrie was already standing, looking beautiful in her grey polka dot dress, paired with black hat and black boots. She let her hair down as well, but hers were straight, and she, as always, didn't wear any make up, not that she needed that.

"Looking good," Lexi smiled at her with a nod.

"Yeah, of course, but still it is always you who have all the guys for herself," Carrie rolled her eyes.

"Too bad I always end up killing them," Alexis laughed dryly before turning to the door to walk outside, where their cab was waiting.

A little later they were sitting at the bar stolls and sipping they beers. Lexi's dark eyes scanned the room, not seeing anyone who would catch her attention. In was nice bar, kind of oldfashion, but she prefered things like that. Maybe it was because it reminded her the days she was just a normal human or because all the modern neon lights hurt her eyes, but either way she was more comfortable around old things.

"Hello gorgeous," male voice brought her attention back to the bar and her eyes met with blue ones, belonging to really attractive man. "I haven't seen you here before."

"Maybe because it is my first time here," Lexi said and sipped from her drink. "Now if you please excuse me."

She heard Carrie's chuckle as she turned away from him. No, she wasn't interested in any sort of relationship, not even in that one which lasted only one night. She learned not to love, for her love was a weakness and a danger. Both reason why she became a vampire.

Lexi stood up and walked to the huge machine in the corner of the bar, pushing buttons as looking for one song. She smiled to myself as she found what she was looking for and soon great band _3 doors down_ started to play _Kryptonite_. Even to her prostest her mind automaticaly wandered to one special guy, the only one she loved and yet the only one who turned her life into a shadow. She still remembered his intense watery eyes full of regret and sadness as he watched her die. She could never forget it. She hated him, but still longed for him. He was the cause of all her pain, but also love. Lexi was young and fragile girl when she first met him. He was charming yet still quite nervous around her, and it wasn't too hard to love him. But she didn't see how troubled he was, she didn't see how broken he was, she only saw his love for her.

"Don't you think you can escape me so easily," she winced a little and turned around to face the guy from earlier. "What is your name beautiful?"

"Lexi," she said after a moment of silence.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl," he smirked and she rolled her eyes at his cheesy line.

She walked back to her bar stoll, not surprisingly followed by him but even she started to talk to Carrie again, few hours later she found herself in a conversation with him. Her breathing was speed up as well as all her other senses sharpen, but not because of the attraction toward him, but because of attraction to his blood. She inhaled deeply and her body was weaken by the strong scent of hot blood running in his veins. She gulped hardly as watching intensly his neck, hearing his heart raced as he was aware of her staring. She could almost felt her teeth sharpening and so she drank her beer at once.

"Well, Lexi, don't you think we should go somewhere else?" the dirty blonde haired guy, who introduced himself as Liam, said to her with a smirk playing on his pink lips.

She took a deep breath to calm herself, but as only inhaling his scent of blood she nodded too quickly for her own liking causing his smirk grown. Outside they hardly made it behind the corner when she was pushed against the cold hard wall and his lips captured hers, but all she could sense was that warm body pressed against her.

"You are so cold," Liam moaned as he pulled away for a second, before kissing her roughly again.

Lexi broke the kiss and moved her full lips to his jaw before finally reaching the only spot she was looking for and before she could control herself, her eyes turned black and she sank her sharp teeth in his soft skin. It was now her turn to moan as his hot blood ran through her lips to her throat. She didn't care how he tried to pull away or how frightened he was. All she care about was her own pleasure, her own hunger for the red liquid.

She pulled away, her eyes turned back to her natural color as she gasped and stepped away from the guy causing him to fall down on the ground. She felt as her stomach turned and she almost throwed up as realizing what she just did. She stared at the lifeless body beside her and angrily wiped the blood off her lips. She collapsed down next to the corpse and let the tears fall as hugging her knees tighly.

"Lexi," she heard a voice and slowly turned the head. Her heart dropped deep down as she saw her only friend.

"I-I a-am so s-sorry, I-I..." she said in unnatural high voice before her sobs didn't allow her to continue.

"We need to go. Come on," Carrie whispered urgently and grabbed Lexi's hand to pull her from the ground.

Lexi didn't fight back and simply obeyed her as she cleaned her face from the dried blood and rushed her to the cab. She hardly listen as Carrie joked with the driver about Lexi being so drunk she had to take care of her instead of enjoying the rest of the night. Lexi barely realized as Carrie pulled her to the house before pushing her to her bed and handing her some pills which she swallowed dry.

"I-I am sorry, f-for everything, I am so w-weak," Lexi admitted and grabbed Carrie's hand.

"It is part of you, it is who you are. I understand you can't escape it. You cannot escape your curse," she whispered softly and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," Lexi mumbled before she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The days passed and Lexi was hidden in her room for most of the days being broken from her moment of weakness when she killed that guy. She just needed time to recover, although she knew she will never be able to truly do that.

"I found place at local hospital, as a cleaner," Lexi said to her friend and Carrie stopped by the door, as she was about to leave. It was the first time she spoke to her after that night.

"Oh, that is great," Carrie smiled at her.

"Well, it is quite boring, but you know, I..." Lexi trailed off slowly, but still her friend understood what she meant.

"We are not in a movie so we don't have perfect jobs. And besides we are not normal human beings either, so we don't have the right to make our dreams come true," Carrie joked hoping the sarcasm wasn't evident. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," she admitted. "Thank you."

Carrie smiled at Lexi and let her hug her. She didn't approve her actions, but she knew she didn't have other chance. She didn't have days off, she had to face her fear every single day for the rest of her life, which meant forever.

After Carrie left for her duties Lexi took a long shower and changed into a something comfortable. She decided to make herself some breakfast before cleaning the house. She was hidden in her room for few days and she knew it was no more time for selfpity. She killed someone, but he was not her first. She but still hoped he was her last.

She was washing dishes when her soft humming was interrupted by a door bell. She took off her yellow marigoldsand quickly ran to door.

"Um, hi, can I help you?" Lexi asked the older man as she opened the door.

"Actually, I have a packagefor George Sands. I should have delivered it to the house on the other of the street, but nobody's home. So I was wondering if you could take it and try to give it to him later?" he asked while scratching the back of his small neck.

"No problem with me, but somebody is there, some woman is actually looking through the window," Lexi pointed at the pretty girl behind the curtains.

"Um, sorry ma'am, but no one is there," he said as he turned around.

"But..." young girl frowned. How he could not see her?

"Sorry, but could you deliver that pack? I have to deliver other things also and actually I may sound rude, but I would be very thankful if you could to that," he asked.

"Yes, sure," Lexi nodded and signed the paper before he handed her small, but surprisingly heavy, brown package.

She returned back to the house, putting it on the table near door and returned back to the cleaning. Few hours later she was finally satisfied with her work and just before she lied down on the sofa her eyes landed on small package and she groaned lightly. She checked herself in mirror and ran her fingers through her silky hair trying to make it less messy, but since it was useless she just grabbed the package and keys and walked out of the house. She made her way on the other side of the street, to the pink house and rang at the door. She waited patiently for a moment before trying it again, but this time she held the ring a little bit longer than necessary. She sighed loudly as she stepped back from the stairs, but a figure in the window caught her attention.

Lexi stared at the beautiful girl, her dark curly hair was spread around her head like a halo, her dark eyes widen as she stared back at her.

"Seriously, sweetheart, could you just open the door?" Lexi called out at her.

A moments later the door opened up slowly and her head popped out. "Can you see me?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I can see you, I also saw you back today when you were just looking from the window while that guy was giving me this package, and I also saw you moment ago when I was here waiting like an idiot while you were just hiding inside!" she said angrily, but the girl's expression change from surprise to happiness.

"You can see me! That is unbelievable. Come in, please!" she clapped her hands happily, completely ignoring Lexi's angry speech and pulled her inside to her protests. "Do you want tea? Of course you want! Just sit down!"

"Whoa, slow it down. Don't you think you are a little too excited?" Lexi asked as refusing to sit down.

"I'm so sorry, I sometimes may be little too excited. It is just quite surprising that you can talk to me," she explained with a soft smile.

"Oh my god, you are a ghost!" Lexi breathed out as finally realizing why was this girl acting so happy. It was not Lexi's first encounter with a ghost, so she knew they can't be seen by normal human beings.

"What? How...," she started with a frown, but soon the realization hit her face.

"I'm not normal, yes, but I am not going to tell you more," Alexis said quickly and tried to walk out of the house.

"Could you please come here tomorrow? I feel so lonely," young ghost girl asked softly and Lexi sighed a little before nodding her head and running to her house.


	4. Chapter 4

Lexi didn't rush her visit to the ghost girl, mostly because she didn't really want to go. It wasn't like she was afraid of her or like she was unsocial, but she had that strange feeling in her stomach from the time she woke up. She couldn't explain it, but she knew something was not right.

It was late afternoon when Lexi finally got up from the sofa as the loud sigh escaped her lips. She slowly made it to the shower, letting hot water fall on her body for much longer than neccessary. She decided to wear black skinny jeans, white shirt and beige cardigan and it took her an extra time to get ready, not because she wanted to impress, she simply was trying to avoid the visit. But as much as she was trying, she needed to go there and she knew that.

Lexi knocked on the door and a second later the ghost girl opened it with a huge smile.

"You came! I realized you don't even know my name! I'm Annie," she blurted out quickly and pulled Lexi to the house, shutting the door behind her.

"You sure have a lot energy for someone who is dead," Lexi mumbled and took a look at the nice furnitured house. "You don't live her alone, do you?" she asked as the scent of coffee hit her nose.

"No, my two friends live here with me also. Well, this was my house before I died and they moved in here, found out about me, so now we are living here like a family," Annie explained before running to the kitchen, soon returning with two mugs. "Actually, I don't know what you like, so I made you a tea and a coffee also. You know, I can't drink or eat anything, so I at least love to make some for others."

"Thank you, I'm Lexi," Alexis smiled at her, slowly starting to warm up, even the strange tension in her stomach didn't leave her.

"I am truly happy you are here. As you know, I don't have any friends, actually only George and Mitchell," Annie smiled, but her smile faded as seeing as Lexi's face whitened. "Are you alright?"

"I am sorry, it's just that I used to know one guy who was also named Mitchell and well, he was..." Lexi trailed off softly, but Annie nodded with a small smile as she understood.

"I know. For example, it was my fiancé who killed me," ghost girl smirked slightly. "Anyway, what did bring you to Bristol?"

"Well, we sort of have to move quite often. I somehow always end up killing my neighbours," Lexi half joked.

"That's nice," Annie smiled sarcasticaly.

"Yeah, I live with my friend and she is also supernatural, so she understands me," black haired girl continued.

"What are you?" young girl asked.

"I'm a vampire while she is werewolf. Quite extraordinary combination," Lexi grinned.

"Just like my friends! One would almost think it is a destiny that you came," Annie laughed and Lexi felt that warm feeling in her heart, knowing she just made a friend, something what barely happened to her.

"And then we ran away leaving the poor guy all by himself," Lexi laughed out. She was telling Annie one story about how she rejected one guy and they both were having great time. Neither of them realized how many moments passed, they felt great connection, they were friends, something what both of the girls appreciated.

"I just..." Annie started, but was interrupted when someone opened the door.

"Annie, you wouldn't believe what George said tod-," young man walked in with a smile, but frozed on the spot as he saw Lexi.

Alexis's gaze met his and her breath was caught in her throat as her stomach dropped. Million emotions ran through her mind, her hands were shaking and she started to feel dizzy.

"Mitchell..." she whispered, not believing it was him. Her first and only love and yet cause of her being a vampire.

"Alexis," he said more to himself, ignoring everything but her. He couldn't believe she was there, the only girl he had ever loved and yet the same girl he killed. She was on his mind every single day of his life. He regretted that moment of weakness, when he sank his teeth in her neck. He hated himself for that and there wasn't a day he didn't think of her. And yet, she was there, more beautiful than ever. "Lexi, I.."

"Leave me alone!" young girl yelled before she ran past him out of the house.

"No, wait!" he chased her outside, easily caught her up and grabbed her by her arms to stop her.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" Lexi cried out, her vision blurred from the tears escaping her dark eyes.

"I...I am so sorry. Lexi, I..." he started, but didn't know how to continue. He couldn't just say what he felt, how he loved her. How watching her died broke his undead heart. Because after all it was his fault.

"Save it Mitchell! You don't understand what I've been through!" beautiful girl continued to cry.

"I don't know what to say," Mitchell said truthfuly.

"Than say nothing at all. I hate you," Lexi snapped with so much passion it caught him off guard.

Of course, what was he expecting? She had all the rights to hate him. But the look on her face as she saw him, her hopeful face, was the proof she still loved him. But he didn't stop her as she ran off and as his body failed him he collapsed on the cold hard ground crying, not bothering about anything, but her.

"Lexi, what the hell happened?" Carrie asked her friend as she ran to the house and collapsed against the door.

"He is here," Lexi whispered and her friend understood immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

Few days passed from their encounter and Lexi had been trying to ignore the fact that the man she loved was there, living just a few metres away. As much as she needed to forget him or his presense, she couldn't. There were always two parts of her arguing and fighting about him, one wanted to punch his face and leave him in the same pain he did, while the other part wanted to run to him and kiss him like she used to.

Mitchell, on the other hand, was completely sure what he wanted. Her. He never stopped loving her and knowing she was still there gave him another chance. A change he was not going to lose.

Lexi was at a local hospital, where she started to work as a cleaner. It was her first day, but she didn't felt excitement. After all, it was definitely not job one should be proud of. She was humming softly as she was cleaning the ground with a wet mop carefully, but as backing up she bumped into someone.

"Oh god, I am so sorry," she said quickly, but her soft smile faded as she turned around to the person she bumped to.

"You...do you work here?" Mitchell asked shocked as seeing his love.

"Obviously. I have such a luck in my life," Lexi rolled her eyes as seeing he was wearing the same light blue clothes all people in the hospital were wearing.

"I need to talk to you," Mitchell pleased.

"There is nothing you should say to me. Well, since we are working together, we will probably meet each other at the hallways, but that's all I want to have with you, Mitchell," Lexi said coldly, even her heart was screaming no.

"Just one evening, that is all I ask of you. I swear I won't bother you anymore, I just need to talk to you. Please Lexi," handsome man breathed out ignoring her protests.

"I..I can't," Alexis shook her head and quickly ran away from him.

She ran through several hallways and as being sure she was away from him, she leaned against the wall with a sigh. She rubbed her eyes angrily as feeling tears forming there. She was never that kind of person who cries all the time, more like opposite, but realizing Mitchell was here made her a total emotional human wreckage. She never felt so helpless, so hopeless and so confused. And she hated that feeling. She was already struggling enough because of her addiction to blood and he only made it worse.

"Excuse me, but are you alright? You look a bit down," male voice made her looked up and her eyes met with green ones.

"You are a true psychologist," Lexi mumbled and rolled her eyes.

"Great, one just wants to be nice and all he gets is sarcasm. I can't love my life more," the man groaned and turned around to leave.

"I'm sorry, okay? It's just that there is so much going on in my life right now and I can't handle it," Lexi explained quickly.

"Believe me, there is no one who would understand you better. A woman who I planned to marry just left me, my best friend's love of the life just appeared here, but of course she hates him and my girl best friend just made a new and only friend who is also the girl I talked about. And I don't need to mention that my health is not perfect either," he said too quickly with a dry laugh.

"You are George, aren't you?" Alexis raised her eyebrow at him as realizing what he was talking about.

"Why? How do you know me?" he hesitated.

"I am the girl you were talking about. I am Lexi," young girl smirked.

"One would not believe how small is this world," George shook his head and extended his right hand.

"Do you know who I am, right?" Lexi asked slowly not accepting his shake.

"I know, I know what you are. I know what Mitchell did to you. But I don't mean to judge you because of that, I don't know you," he smiled softly and Lexi slowly nodded and shook his hand. "I'm George, even you already know it."

"You know, my best friend has the same condition as you. Maybe it would be nice if you two talk about that," Alexis suggested.

"And maybe I will," George smiled and waved his hand awkwardly before walking the other direction, leaving the girl all by herself.

Few hours later she was by her locker, changing herself so she could go home. It was exhausting shift, not because of the work, but because of all the things which happened. She opened up the locker to throw hospital clothes in it, when the envelope fell out of it. She frowned at the white paper and ripped it open. She gulped hardly as she read those words. She quickly slammed the locker door and ran home to Carrie.


	6. Chapter 6

And that's all? Nothing else?" Carrie asked her friend as she sipped from the cup of a tea.

"Why of course, there was also a signature and an address where we find that person," Lexi rolled her dark eyes and brought her knees closer to her chest.

"Why was I even asking? But Lexi, what that means?" young girl sighed.

"I don't know, Carrie, I don't know. Are you sure nobody did see us that night at bar?" Alexis asked for the hundreth time.

"Positive. Nobody was there, when you..." Carolyn trailed off.

"When I killed Liam," Lexi finished. "I have no idea what that means, but I am afraid we are not safe here anymore."

"I know, but I refuse to move away. I mean, I am so tired of running away. We need to stay and face our problems!" Carrie said firmly.

"Did you realize you just said our problems? Thank you for not ditching me," black haired girl smiled and shifted so she was sitting normally.

"We are in this together," werewolf girl assured her and put the mug on the table, when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Lexi jumped from her seat and rushed to the door. She pursed her lips together and a frown appeared on her face as she opened it and there was no one. She glanced at the street, but it was just as quiet as it should be at the night. She sighed and was about to return when something on the ground caught her attention. It was another envelope.

"Who was...," Carrie started, but groaned as seeing another note in Lexi's small hands. "What does it say now?"

" _I also know what you are_..." Lexi read aloud and cursed for herself.

"I have to admitt, even we are the ones who people should be afraid of, I feel pretty scared knowing that person knows where we live," Carrie admitted and wrapped the blanket tighter around her tiny body.

"I will fucking kill that person! I am so sick of being haunted and hated! Why can't they just leave us alone?" Alexis yelled before throwing the small piece of paper across the room. "I fucking hate that!"

"But there is nothing we can do, we cannot change who we are. There is no chance for us, but run away or fight back," werewolf girl said quietly after a moment of silence and walked to her own room leaving the other girl alone with her thoughts.

Next few days nothing had changed. No other note came, nor other kind of threats. But Lexi was still nervous and afraid, even she tried to act the opposite. But she didn't feel fear for herself, she was concerned for her friend. She was aware that she was a monster, but Carrie didn't hurt people like her. She had to face her curse once a month and she always had some place to hide. But Lexi was dangerous and she knew it.

She was walking out of the hospital, as she finished her work, but someone stood in her way.

"Just listen to me, you don't have to say anything. I understand..." Mitchell started quickly as pressing her body against the wall, so she couldn't ran away.

"No, Mitchell, you just don't! You may feel anything, but most certainly you do not understand me! I asked you to leave me alone, why in the hell can't you actually do it?" Lexi snapped and tried to push him off.

"Because I love you," Mitchell breathed out.

"Then why did you kill me? And left me?" Lexi whispered.

"I was broken down. I wanted you to help me, but I couldn't control myself. I couldn't resist..." vampire guy said truthfuly, but let Lexi pushed him off and he stepped aside so she could walk pass him.

Lexi didn't say anything and walked away without glancing back. She was confused. She understood his feelings, she was a vampire too and she knew how hard it was to be clean. But she was not going to forgive him so easily, if she was ever going to forgive him.

She turned around the corner and walked into a quite scary looking dark valley, not that she was afraid. She wrapped her coat tighter around her body, trying to keep herself as warm as possible. It was a cold night and the fact she was a vampire, therefor cold blooded, didn't help at all. A cracking sound somewhere behind her made her aware of someone other's presence and she slightly did quicken up her walk. She felt fear, because she was afraid she could hurt that person. In a second she was pinned against the hard wall, it was so fast even her quicken reflexes didn't give her enough time to react and she felt as someone's fist connected with her right cheek, causing to hit her head against the wall.

"Do you remember me, beautiful?" male voice asked her and she frozed on the spot, even through the dizziness realizing to whom the voice belong.

"L-Liam?" Lexi breathed out and the figure stepped out of the shadow so she was staring into a bright blue eyes, the same she saw before she killed him.

"Surprise," Liam smirked and punched her straight to her stomach, making some blood ran out of her mouth, before he grabbed her around her neck. "You didn't think of me, do you? Yes, it was me. I sent you both notes."

"What do you want?" vampire girl managed to choke out.

"Revenge," Liam whispered in her ear and pecked her lips before raising his hand for another punch.

Lexi closed her eyes and prepared herself for a hit, but nothing came. She felt how his hand left her neck and she fell down on the ground.

"Never touch her again, you bastard!" someone yelled and she smiled to herself as hearing his voice, before she passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

Lexi woke up as something wet touched her cheek and she hissed in pain.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," girl's voice whispered and Lexi's eyes met with the dark ones.

"Annie?" she asked quietly.

"It's me, don't worry, you are safe now," Annie smiled at her sweetly and continued to clean the blood off her face.

"Where is he?" Lexi whispered and sat down ignoring the pain.

"He ran away," rough voice said and Lexi looked at the attractive man by her side.

"I meant you," Lexi whispered.

"I'll be in the kitchen," Annie said and walked away quickly.

"How are you feeling?" Mitchell asked and his eyes softened as looking at Lexi.

"Could have been worse," vampire girl smiled lightly.

"Who was he?" Mitchell asked as he sat closer to the girl.

"I..I killed him days ago. And so he wants to kill me too," Lexi explained and looked away from him.

"Can I explain it to you? Will you go out with me, so I can explain it all to you?" Mitchell said after a moment of silence, urge hidden in his voice.

"Don't expect anything," Lexi whispered with a small nod and she made her way to the front door. "Thank you," she said before she walked away.

"I honestly don't get it. Why did you agree to go with him?" Carrie rolled her eyes as watching her friend getting ready.

"I don't know. Part of me just want to stay home and never see him again, but there is also a part of me who is still in love with him," Lexi explained as brushing her long hair.

"Alexis Stevens, that man killed you! He turned you into a vampire! There should be no part of you wanting him!" Carrie groaned in frustration.

"But he also saved me few days ago," she said softly and turned to her friend. "What do you think?"

"You look great, but I still do not agree with you going there!" werewolf girl sighed.

Lexi was wearing blue leopard jeans, white top and black leather jacket with black high heeled boots. She wanted to look good, even she didn't know why. No, she did. She wanted to look great for him.

"Carrie, I know this may be a foolish mistake, but I believe I need to know what he wants me to say. I don't expect you to understand. But imagine you'd have a chance to meet the one who turned you. Would you waste it? What would you do?" Lexi asked and kneeled in front of her friend.

"I would kill him within a second. I would never missed that chance," Carrie nodded.

"Exactly. But I did have feelings for him. For god sake, I loved him. I am afraid I still do. And that scares me," Lexi whispered.

"Maybe it would be a lot easier without men on this planet," Carrie mumbled making Lexi bursted out laughing.

"But it wouldn't be that fun," Lexi grinned. "Okay, I think I let him wait for a long time, I need to go."

"I hope everything will go just the way you want it," werewolf girl smiled.

"If only I knew what I want," black haired girl mumbled before walking out of their house.

The cab was already waiting for her so she quickly climbed in and closed her eyes with a sigh after giving him directions. Was she making mistake? She thought so, but she also knew she needed to go. She needed this. Mostly, even she didn't know it yet, she needed _him_.

She walked into a same bar she did many days ago, the same she went the first night there and the same bar she killed Liam. Her eyes scanned the room and she easily found the one she was looking for. The most attractive man in the pub, yet the most broken one.

"So?" she said instead of greeting as she sat on the opposite side of table where he was sitting.

"I honestly do not know where to start. There is so much I want to tell you," Mitchell sighed and took in her perfect features.

"Well, I may be immortal, but I'll give you hour at most," Lexi smirked, impatience hidden in her voice.

"Alexis, first of all I need to tell you how sorry I am. But I understand my apology means nothing to you. I won't be able to take it back, but I want you to forgive me. I _need_ you to forgive me," Mitchell started after a moment of silence.

"Tell me, why so sudden change? You didn't hesitate to kill me years ago so why are you feeling so guilty right now?" young girl snapped and leaned forward to him, but quickly leaned back as the waiter brought them beers.

"You have no idea how much I regret it. But at the same time I don't, because you wouldn't be here. I thought of you every single day, every single night. Everytime I bit someone I saw you, your deep eyes full of fear," dark haired vampire admitted. "I love you, why can you see that? I would have done anything just to save you. But you were already dead when I realized what have I done."

"Do you realize what you ask of me? Mitchell, you killed me. And then you left me there alone. Do you realize how frightened I was? I woke up all by myself, covered in blood with this uncontrolable hunger! Did you even realize how many people I killed before I learned to control myself? And even now I sometimes am not able to do it!" Lexi yelled in whisper, afraid someone could heard them even everybody ignored them.

"I know, I was a bastard. I still am! But I need you in my life, because without you I am incomplete. I was alone for all these years and all I thought about was you. And then you came. You are here again, in my life and I feel alive again," Mitchell said truthfully as taking in her features again.

"I'm not going to say that I understand you, but I understand your need for blood. The hell, I must suffer also! But it is all because of you. Mitchell, I was young and full of dreams. I was planning to have a family, reaching my goals. And you all ruined it. I loved you so bad, so much it costed my life in the end," Lexi explained.

"I know what a mess I made upon your innocence and still I'm here asking you for one more chance. I don't want to let you down, but I am hell bound and I can't escape this now alone. You are the only hope for me," Mitchell admitted and moved his hand on top of hers.

"I can't, I can't do it once more," Lexi shook her head before walking away leaving him alone.


	8. Chapter 8

The smell of coffee woke Lexi up and she lazily walked out of the room, rubbing eyes while yawning.

"Good morning, sleepy head," male voice greeted her as she walked into a kitchen and her eyes widen.

"George?" she said in shocked.

"Glad you remember my name," George smiled at confused girl.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, you were too busy with all the problems with Mitchell, as well as he was too depressed, so me and George started to talk a bit more," Carrie explained before turning to the pan, where she was cooking something, again.

"So you guys are friends now?" Lexi asked, still not quite sure what was going on.

"We sort of are dating, actually," George explained proudly as he glanced at tiny werewolf girl.

"What the hell you are? Seriously, am I really that stupid I didn't notice it? How it is even possible you didn't tell me anything?!" Lexi gasped, now fully awake.

"Love, you are great person, but sometimes you are too selfish to realize what's going on around you. And since you have all Mitchell drama, I didn't want to bother you," Carrie said with a soft smile.

"What? I am not selfish! George, is Annie home?" young girl asked the guy.

"Of course, she is always home. And no, Mitchell's not," George said with a smile.

"Then I'm going to my friend who doesn't think I am selfish," Lexi jokingly pouted and walked in her room to get changed.

Minutes later she was standing by the door waiting for her ghost friend to answer it.

"Lexi!" Annie yelled happily as soon as she opened the door and pulled the girl inside before she attacked her with a hug.

"Little too excited, as I can see," Lexi laughed lightly after she sat down at the sofa.

"I am just very happy to see you. You really looked bad the last time I saw you," Annie admitted as remembering how Liam attacked Lexi.

"Thanks," Lexi rolled her eyes. "Anyway, did you know George is dating Carrie?"

"Of course, aren't they cute together? They are truly made for each other. I've never seen him so happy, even with his ex-girlfriend. But I can't say the same about Mitchell," ghost girl finished quietly.

"What do you mean?" vampire girl frowned.

"He's been acting strange lately. He rarely is home, he doesn't talk to us anymore, George said he started to yell at one girl at the street for nothing. Lexi, what happened?" Annie asked concered.

"I don't know what I feel, Annie. He killed me, turned me into a vampire and then left me. Now all he is saying is how much he loves me and how sorry he is. I don't know. I loved him, the hell I still do. But I just cannot trust him anymore," Lexi said truthfully.

"You know, the day Liam attacked you, you should see Mitchell. He was furious, but yet he almost cried as he saw your pain. You know, I don't have the right to tell you anything, but the way he looks at you is what I always longed for. I always hoped that my fiancé would looked at me like that. Like you're the only thing which matters. I don't expect you to forgive him, but give him a chance to prove you how he feels," Annie said quietly.

"But I am so afraid," Lexi admitted after a moment of silence.

"We all are. But don't let your love slip between your fingers," Annie smiled and Lexi returned it.

Hours later both girls said their goodbye and Lexi returned back at home, full of mixed emotions. But she was sure about one thing. She won't be afraid anymore.

"Carrie! Put..." Lexi yelled as she came home, but stopped as her eyes travelled on the ground. There was a single dead rose with a note.

"What the hell happened? What is that?" Carrie asked shocked as she walked out of the kitchen, shortly followed by George.

"I don't know," Lexi said and a frown appeared on her face as she read a note. "Just as this rose, you will also die one day. And I will be the cause..."

"Who sent it?" George asked shocked as Lexi read the note.

"Liam," both girls said.

"What are you going to do?" Carrie asked slowly as bitting her bottom lip nervously.

"You know what, I am going to get drunk today! I won't let this stupid little guy who thinks how scary he is to ruin my life. So quickly guys, wear you best clothes because today we are going to party!" Lexi yelled and tossed the note away.

"You can't be serious right now, he just told you he's going to kill you and all you going to do is to get drunk?" George gasped, but his girlfriend gave him a look.

"I've already seen this look, so do what she said, as long as you don't want to mess with her. And trust me, you don't want to," Carrie whispered to him as looking at her friend who disappeared in her room.

"Oh and bring both of your friends," Lexi winked at the guy before shutting the door behind her.

"Trying to impress someone special?" Carrie teased her friend as she spotted her sitting on the sofa little later. Lexi was wearing little red dress with black sandals, her wavy hair fell down on her arms like dark waterfall and a soft smirk was playing on her red lips.

"Nah, just being my usual sexy self. But I bet George will love your look," Lexi winked as Carrie blushed and smoothed her white top which she paired with leather shorts, black boots and a hat in the same color.

"My sweet girl, he always does," Carrie laughed out and both girls walked to the other house to meet their friends.

"Wow, you look great," George said instead of greeting as he opened the door.

"Thank you," Carrie smiled and kissed him lightly just as Annie walked out of the house too.

"I am so excited! I love partying!" Annie yelled and clapped her hands happily.

"You are excited about everything," Lexi mumbled only receiving glare from Carrie.

"Okay, we shall go," George said quickly to stop any arguments. "Mitchell refused to come," he added as seeing Lexi's look.

"Fuck him, where is he?" Lexi groaned and ran to the house. "Mitchell!" she yelled and ran up the stairs, but stopped there, not knowing which room was his.

"What?" rough voice said and she turned around to see him walking out of the room. "Lexi, you.."

"Yes yes, I know I look hot," vampire girl winked. "Why are you not coming?"

"I really don't want to be a third wheel, thank you," Mitchell said bitterly.

"Do you realize what are you doing? Hell, I gave you a chance and you are ruining it," Lexi whispered the last part, but as his face brightened up, she knew he heard her. So she turned around and soon joined her friends with Mitchell right after her.


	9. Chapter 9

A little later they all walked into a club and a scent of smoke and sweat bodies immediately hit their noses. The lights were too bright and the music too loud, but neither of them complained.

"To the bar!" Lexi yelled and without looking at anyone, she walked straight there. "Two shots of vodka," she smiled brightly at the bartender as she sat on one stool.

"Is one for me or you just have a drinking issue?" Mitchell whispered in her ear making her shiver, before he sat next to her.

"I have many problems, but alcohol is not one of them," she said truthfully and with a wink she gulped all the liquid which burnt all the way down her throat.

"Am I one of them?" Mitchell asked her suddenly.

"I started to believe in what you said," Lexi answered after a moment of silence and ran to the dancefloor to her friends, leaving the guy behind.

Mitchell watched intensely every Lexi's step, how she moved perfectly to the music. She truly looked irresistable as swaying her hips right to every note and the way she let her hair fall down made Mitchell's pants a bit tighter. She was the hottest girl there, but for him she was not only pretty face. He wanted to care about her, to shelter and love her. And he knew something had changed, because she didn't hate him anymore. Even he knew it was a long way for her to trust him again. But it was everything he longed for, her to love him like he did her. He was lost for too long and she was his only light in the dark. With her he didn't feel frightened, she scared all his demons away. She was his lighthouse, the only thing he could rely on.

The jealousy hit his heart hard as one guy tried to grab Lexi's hand, but he relaxed immediately as she only glared at the guy and walked away from him. Mitchell smiled to himself, but his breathing was quicken as the beautiful girl appeared in front of him.

"I suppose you're not happy you're here," Lexi said as she waved at the bartender for more drinks.

"I suppose you're wrong, I enjoy my view very much," Mitchell flirted and his eyes travelled her body as she drank another shots.

"Maybe it's because I'm too drunk to care about things, but...you look pretty attractive too," Lexi smirked and grabbed his cold hand, leading him to dance.

She pressed her back against his lean torso as they started to sway to music, completely ignoring the world around them. They were two lost souls, fighting their demons inside them. But with each other, they both felt complete. Mitchell wrapped his arms around her thin waist as she turned around so she was facing him. She leaned her head in the crook of his neck as she wrapped her hands around him tightly. Lexi inhaled deeply his cologne and the scent made her knees go weak. She felt intoxicated, but wasn't sure if it was the alcohol in her blood or Mitchell's presence. She pulled away from him so she could see his eyes, but without stopping dancing, and she ran her fingers through his hair, slowly caressing his arms and torso. She could feel how his breathing stopped as she pressed her hips to him and he didn't hesitate to almost accidentaly touch her round bum. Lexi looked into his intense eyes, which seemed to be darker with a pleasure, and nodded slowly, giving him a signal he was asking for. He took her hand as they walked out of the club, not bothering about anything but them.

Lexi hardly closed the front door of Mitchell's house as she was pressed against it. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his torso just as their lips connected and she grabbed his arms for support, not that he would ever let her fall. Mitchell backed up and without breaking a kiss he walked in his room. He let both of them fall on his bed and he groaned lightly as Lexi's hand started to unbutton his shirt.

"You are so gorgeous," he whispered as he pulled away and stared into her dark eyes. "This whole world is ugly, but you are beautiful to me."

"I.." Lexi started, but he attacked her lips with his, not giving her a chance to say something. The kiss was but not aggresive, it was gentle and he put all feelings in it, hoping she would understand.

And she did.

She deepened the kiss as she interwined their fingers. Mitchell caressed her cheek with one hand before he trailed his kisses down her jawline to her collar bone. He inhaled her soft scent and he moaned lightly as realizing it was the same scent of vanilla she was using many years ago. He pecked and nibbled her neck gently, not even thinking about his hunger for blood, as running his hand on her bare thigh. Lexi throw away his shirt before she ran her hands through his chest, enjoying his naked skin under her fingers. She could easily feel how excited he was as she started to undo his belt. Mitchell groaned from pleasure and unzipped her red dress, not breaking their kiss.

"I love you," he whispered, so quietly that if Lexi's senses weren't sharpen by being supernatural, she wouldn't hear it.

"Mitchell," she breathed out and pushed him off her gently, before sitting up and zipping her dress quickly. "I can't do this."

"I'll fade when you go," Mitchell whispered, now fully sober.

"I see it when I look into your eyes. But when you look in mine you can only see all the demons," Lexi sighed and stood up, afraid to look at him.

"I want to hide the truth and shelter you, but I have the same beast inside and I know there's nowhere we can hide. But I want to be the one you need," Mitchell said quietly.

"As you once said to me, I am hell bound," Lexi whispered and ran away from him, fearing the love she felt.

Young girl ran to her house, even her every cell longed to ran in Mitchell's arms. She slammed the front door behind her and gasped as she saw many photographs on the ground. She picked one and there was a dead woman in her early twenties, blood covering her naked body. On the other side there was written her name and number five. Lexi kneeled down and grabbed another one. It was the same, but there was young boy with number twelve. It took her only a second to find a simple note, which was saying: You killed them, because you turned me. Lexi gasped and collapsed on the ground crying. The tears were falling out of her dark eyes and she weeped for every single person Liam killed, for her weakness, for Mitchell and her inability to tell him what she felt.


	10. Chapter 10

Past few days were very hard for Lexi. She avoided Mitchell, but even she tried her hardest she couldn't run away from him, couldn't forget what happened and couldn't stop what she felt. She was spending all her time either at work or at home with Carrie and George, whose presence was becoming more natural to her.

"So they just think I can do everything! I mean, yes I am their assitant, but not their slave," Carrie rolled her eyes at her friends. She was complaining about her job as they were sitting in the living room, drinking a coffee.

"Try to use some mask so they won't recognize you," Lexi grinned at her.

"Here we go, Alexis Stevens and her sarcasm," tiny werewolf girl groaned and rolled her eyes once more.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Did you know our hospital decided that it is time to rebuilt all employees's relationship, because they think we are not close enough, so there'll be a masquerade ball?" George joined the conversation.

"Sure, that's not because there're so many people working so it's actually impossible to meet all of them, right?" Lexi shook her head.

"But I actually think it should be fun. I would love to take you Carrie, but only employees are allowed," he sighed and rubbed his thumb across Carrie's hand.

"What is this? Prom?" Lexi laughed out.

"Sort of. You wear nice dress and dance the night away," George admitted with a soft smile.

"There's no way I am coming," vampire girl said with a small nod which added relevance to her statement.

"Actually, I think you should go with George," Carrie suggested and while George smiled, Lexi only snorted. "It will be fun, I can't go so he won't go alone. And you also need to distract yourself."

"That is brilliant idea!" George grinned and pecked his girlfriend on a cheek.

"Yes. But I am not coming," Lexi shook her head and crossed her arms stubbornly.

"That's good, because as I think of it I doubt you'd able to act like a lady. I mean, I don't want to spend the whole night with someone who will be mean and sarcastic to everyone. I think I'll rather go alone," George agreed and Lexi let her jaw dropped.

"What? No way, you are coming with me whether you like it or not! I am a real lady and I'll prove it to you!" Lexi yelled and stormed to her room.

"You exactly know how to deal troubled roommates," Carrie giggled to George before their lips connected in a passionate kiss.

"I'm so excited about this ball, I just feel sorry that I can't go," Annie sighed softly as she sat on a bed. She was in Lexi's room, watching how Carrie was doing her hair.

"I know, right?" Carrie agreed and combed dark locks of vampire girl.

"Yes, so thrilled," Lexi mumbled forming her fingers in a shape of gun and pretending to shoot herself in a head.

"Then why did you agree to go?" Annie questioned and raised her perfect eyebrows.

"I don't even know! That little George is pretty sly! But I won't make him happy by letting him win, so I'll go and act like it's best night of my life!" Lexi pointed out and hissed as Carrie not-so-accidentaly tucked harshly her hair.

"Be nice, he's my boyfriend," werewolf girl frowned.

"Anyway, I don't get why is everybody so excited about it. It is just like prom night, but in this case you can drink legally," Lexi pointed out.

"Wonderful,"Carrie rolled her eyes. "Now stand still," she mumbled at Lexi who was turning her head the whole time and started to put her hair in a high elegant bun.

"I think, even it is only because of this prom night, I could get used to this. I love how nice you girls treat me," Lexi admitted as Annie started to paint her nails in a shimmering soft grey color.

"Will you stop calling it prom?" Carrie groaned as Annie only giggled.

" _Will you stop calling it prom_?" Lexi mocked up her friend, only receiving a punch to her arm. "Ouch, seriously for such a tiny girl you can punch pretty well."

"You know, I always longed for a friendship like yours," Annie sighed quietly.

"Like having a friend who's punching you?" Lexi rolled her dark eyes at first, but smiled immediately. "Don't worry, Annie, now you have us."

"Now we will be quite extraordinary trio. Vampire, werewolf and ghost," Carrie grinned.

"Exactly vampire who is in love with another vampire, but refuses it, a werewolf who is dating another werewolf and a ghost who is just all by herself, but watching over everybody's happiness," Annie corrected with a huge smiled and all girl bursted out laughing.

"Ok, I just need to do your make up and you're done," Carrie said after a moment as she sprayed some hairspray on Lexi's bun, so it won't mess up during the night.

"And I will go naked!" Lexi grinned. "Don't worry, it was just an idea. And besides you said that after my make up I'm done."

"Tell me, why am I even friends with you?" Carrie sighed and started to put grey eyeshadow on Lexi's eyes.

A little later Lexi walked out of the bathroom, her make up and hairstyle perfect, already wearing her gown. She was wearing strapless silk gown, sweatheart neckline and sparkle lacey applique giving the dress beautiful style, so it fitted her perfectly. The chain and lace mask gave her dangerous yet gentle persona mysterious aura.

"So, how do I look?" Lexi asked nervously and bit her bottom lip as the other girls didn't say a word.

"You look gorgeous. Absolutely beautiful," Annie said truthfully as Carrie only nodded, speechless.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Le..wow, you look stunning," George said as he spotted Lexi before the hall, where the ball was taking place.

"Why thank you, you look great too," she smiled brightly at the werewolf guy and poked his cheek.

"You can be actually sweet?! I'm truly proud at you," George smirked as he took her hand and they walked inside together.

The scent of roses hit their noses before they entered the hall and the golden decoration shined in their eyes. Everything was either in gold or black, giving the place expensive look. The soft music was playing as many couples were dancing, and even Lexi wasn't excited she had to come, all her anger disappeared and a frown was replaced with a huge smile.

"This is so beautiful," she breathed out as looking at the whole place.

"But it is nothing compared to you," someone whispered in her ear and she turned around surprised.

Mitchell was standing there, looking unbelievably attractive in his black suit and a simple black mask, but George was nowhere to find.

"Where's George?" Lexi asked as looking around, trying to hide the blush which formed on her tan skin.

"Would you come if I asked you?" Mitchell pointed out.

"It was planned?!" vampire girl asked in shock, though not an unpleasant one.

Mitchell parted his lips to answer her, when another man grabbed Lexi's hand and pulled her away from Mitchell, to the crowd of dancing people.

"Wha-?" Lexi started, but frozed as she looked in the eyes of stranger.

"Good evening," Liam smirked and harshly pulled her to him as squeezing her hand painfully.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and grimaced as his fingers digged in her skin through the silky material of her dress.

"How do you think I realized where you work? I'm not a stalker, I'm a doctor in the hospital, that's where I got all the information about you," Liam smirked and casualy smiled at the couple next to them.

"What do you want from me?" Lexi gritted through her teeth, not wanting to cause any trouble, but desperately trying to get away from him.

"I told you before, I want a revenge," he hissed and spinned her around before grabbing her roughly again.

"I am not afraid of you," Lexi said as she stared in his eyes, ignoring the pain from his touch.

"I bet so, but you should be. I always get what I want, always," Liam whispered in her ear before turning away from her and walking away leaving her standing in the middle of a dancefloor by herself.

Lexi smiled at some couples who were looking her direction before running to the table with drinks and leaned against the wall with a sigh.

"Lexi!" Mitchell yelled her name as he was approaching her and she throw herself in his arms. "What happened?"

"He's here. Liam's working in the same hospital we do," she explained as she pulled away from him.

"That bastard! Did he hurt you?" he almost yelled as his hands balled into fists.

"No, he didn't. I don't think he would do anything here, there are too many witnesses," Lexi said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose nervously.

"I will find him and..." Mitchell started angrily.

"No, please don't. I-I don't want you to go," Lexi whispered softly and smiled as he nodded. She grabbed one glass of wine from the table next to them and drank it quite quickly, trying to calm herself.

"Shall we dance?" Mitchell asked suddenly, even it was more a statement then a question, and tried to ignore the electricity from Lexi's touch as he leaded her to other couples.

"I'm glad you're here," Alexis admitted after a few minutes of silence. She was truly happy and even she tried to ignore a strong love toward him, she couldn't.

"I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else. Because you are the one," Mitchell smiled lightly and pulled her closer to him, so their bodies were touching.

"I don't know what to do. I am so scared," Lexi sighed as she sneaked her hands around his neck.

"I'll be here by you side, because from the first time my eyes landed on you, you stole my heart. I won't let you down. I won't let him hurt you," he whispered reffering the last part to Liam.

"Why do you love me so much? I am a mess! And I still keep pushing you away," she asked quietly as rubbing soft circles on his neck with her thumb.

"Maybe because I'm a mess too. But when I'm with you I don't feel like it, I feel complete. I'm always empty when you go, I feel scared and worthless. With you it's different," Mitchell said truthfully.

"But what if I can't do it. I know nothing about love," Lexi sighed softly.

"I'm not expert on relationships or love either. I mean, my life is a mess. I must fight my fear, my hunger or my past actions. I made so many mistakes in my life, that even asking you to love me is selfish. But I am still asking you. I'm willing to take a chance, to risk it all and make my life better so I can keep us together. I won't give up on you!" he said with so much passion in his voice.

"We are just two lost souls," she said after a moment of silence.

"I am not lost. I have found you," Mitchell whispered and ran his thumb across her cheek.

"I won't be afraid anymore just as long as you stand by me," Lexi said quietly.

She made her decision, she needed to do what her heart longed for. Mitchell was the cause of her fears and problems, but he was the only one she felt safe with. Her breath stopped as he grabbed gently her chin and brought her face closer to him slowly until their lips met. The whole world stopped for them, Mitchell's head started to spin, Lexi's knees went weak and if he didn't held her, she would fell down.

The moment was perfect.

That's when everything went wild as the bombs in the hall erupted and a loud noise was mixed with screams of fear and cries.

Then everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

"Mitchell!" Lexi yelled at the figure beside her.

The cries and the ambulance sirens was all what was heard, the smell of burned bodies hit everybody's noses and the air was thick with the dark smoke.

"Mitchell!" Lexi cried as crawling to the unconcious body on the ground, ignoring her own pain. "Please don't die."

"Ma'am, are you injured?" one young man asked her as he ran to her, but she refused to answer as she only saw was the body on the ground. "Ma'am, you need to get out of here!"

"No! Help him," she yelled and pointed at Mitchell. She tried to fight the other person who lifted her up trying to take her away, but she was too weak and she passed out again.

"Lexi, love.." male voice whispered and tapped softly her cheek as she opened her eyes slowly.

"What happened?" she asked slowly realizing the sounds around her. "Mitchell!"

"It's me, don't worry. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Mitchell asked her as he was kneeling beside her.

"What...are _you_ okay?" she whispered and sat up ignoring the pain in her head.

"I am," he smiled softly and ran his hand across her cheek. "You have a cut here, on the brow."

"Where-where is George? What happened?" Lexi asked.

"There were bombs all around the hall and everything exploded. George is fine, he wasn't inside. He took you out of there, before he came to me. He's now helping others," Mitchell explained briefly.

"Aren't you hurt? I saw you lying there," Lexi asked as she gently cupped his face.

"I'm fine, don't worry. That is good part of being vampire, fast healing," Mitchell chuckled, but his face softened as he looked in Lexi's big dark eyes.

"I thought I lost you," she whispered.

"I promised you, I'll always be by your side. So don't be scared, I'm not going nowhere," he said and tucked a strand of hair which fell out of her bun behind her ear.

"I thought you died," she continued as her lips started to tremble.

"Lexi, I'm here, I'm here with you. We are safe now," he said softly and his heart broke as seeing her pain.

"Lexi! Mitchell!" George yelled as he jogged to them and he kneeled to his friends. "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah, I've been better, but neither of us is badly injured. Lexi has this cut on her brow, but it's not deep and since she's a vampire, it won't heal for a long time. What about you?" Mitchell informed him quickly.

"Don't worry about me. Who do you think should do such a thing? There were so many innocent people," George sighed and rubbed his face.

"I don't know. How many people died?" Mitchell asked him quietly.

"Too many, Mitchell," George shook his head in defeat.

"Lexi!" female voice yelled and Lexi turned around to see her friend running to her. "Oh my god, Lexi, I saw the explosion and I was afraid that..that you.."

"I am alright, sweetheart," Lexi smiled lightly as Carrie attacked her with a hug.

"I was so worried, you all were there and it was, you could..." Carrie sobbed and embraced her again just as Annie appeared next to them.

"Is anyone hurt?" she asked, her tan skin covered with tears, just as she hugged George.

"We're all fine," he explained quickly as letting her go so she could hug all her friends.

"Who would do such a thing?" Carrie asked as she let Lexi go and walked to her boyfriend, but nobody answered her question.

"I am afraid this means only one thing," Mitchell spoke up after a moment of silence.

"We are in a war," Lexi finished his sentence as he squeezed her hand in a support.


	13. Chapter 13

"Carrie, you don't believe! In the shop there was this old lady who kept talking about how beautiful my hair is," Lexi yelled at her friend just as she walked in their house and laughed all her way to the kitchen. "Oh...hey," she said surprised as she entered the kitchen seeing Carrie was not the only person there.

"You really do have pretty hair," George smirked as Mitchell came to her to help her with grocceries in her hands.

"What are you doing here?" Lexi frowned slightly as eyeing both boys.

"Don't be so suspicious, it is just a visit," Carrie groaned.

"I was not suspicious, I was just curious," Lexi pointed out and crossed her arms.

"Of course, like it is not obvious that George is here because he's my boy and Mitchell's here because he is his friend," she rolled her eyes as she leaned against the counter.

"Oh, I almost forgot how lovely you are when it's full moon," Lexi snorted.

"At least you know how lovely, as you said, it is to be with you all the time," Carrie snapped making her friend gasp.

"Alright girls, stop it. I'm starting to feel like I'm in the kindergarden," George stepped in the argument.

"I didn't mean to be rude," Carrie mumbled not making eye contact with anyone.

"That's okay, you have werewolf PMS," Lexi grinned making everyone chuckle.

"Beautiful! Can we go now?" George smiled at his girlfriend, who only smiled at him and grabbed some things she needed for the transformation.

"Have fun," Lexi teased as she watched her friends walked out of the house, heading to some place they could transform into werewolfs and wait the night safely.

"I think I should also go," Mitchell said quickly as he realized there were only two of them left.

"You don't have to. I mean, I was planning to cook the dinner, but since nobody's home I don't think I can eat it all by myself," Lexi explained too quickly for her own liking.

"I'd love to," Mitchell smiled with a nod.

"Lovely, okay just give me a minute I need to change," vampire girl smiled lightly and headed to her room to change into something more comforatble, than clothes she was wearing.

He took a deep breath to calm himself as he sat down on the chair and tapped his fingers nervously. This was their first encounter since the ball and he wasn't sure what she felt. At the ball she made it obvious she loved him, but then again, she didn't talk to him since then. She was his world, the only beautiful thing in the world of ugliness. His only star in the sky. His only lighthouse in the sea of darkness. And knowing someone tried to hurt her, someone particular tried to kill her was aching his undead heart.

He gulped hardly as Lexi appeared in the kitchen, wearing destroyed denim shorts and nude colored striped sweater. She didn't try, and mostly she didn't even realize it, but she looked incredibly attractive. But she always did for him, no matter what she wore or did.

"Sorry, I just don't think cooking in a tight jeans is the best idea," Lexi shrugged and smiled, almost like she was apologizing for something.

"Nah, please, do not worry about something like that, plus you look great," Mitchell said, trying to sound casual even all he wanted to do was to kiss her.

"So, do you have any special wish for dinner or should I just improvise?" Lexi asked with a huge smile as she leaned against the counter.

"I'll let you do your magic," Mitchell grinned.

"Good answer," she smiled and turned to the fridge. She grabbed some things before closing it with her leg and put it on the counter before turning to radio. "Do you mind?" she asked politely, but as he nodded she turned it up and the music echoed in the kitchen.

Mitchell watched her every move, how she was humming the melody, how her hips swayed once in a time to the music. She was irresistable and he doubted he could ever resist her in any way. His pants tighten as she bent down for a pan and he forgot to breathe for a second as looking at her round bum.

"Do-do you need any help?" he blurted out quickly as jumping from his seat.

"No. Well, if you want to, you can chop that chili," she smiled at him and pointed at some red chili peppers.

"What are we making?" Mitchell asked as he started to do what she told him.

"Just simple roasted meat with hot sauce and potatoes," Lexi explained as putting the rare meat at the pan before showing it to the oven.

"Sounds nice," he said truthfully.

They continued to cook in silence, only sound was the music coming from the radio and an occasional sizzle sound from the cooking. They moved around perfectly synchronized, even neither of them was obvious to that fact. Being with each other was completely natural to them, natural like breathing. But they didn't seem to be aware of that. If any third person was watching them, he would think they must be married for ages, that perfect they were with each other.

"Do you want to try some?" Lexi asked after a while, breaking the silence and smiled at Mitchell.

"Sure," he nodded and came to her.

She put some sauce on the scoop and turned around to face him. She gasped quietly as realizing how close he actually was and she frozed on the spot as staring only at his lightly parted lips. He grabbed the scoop she was holding and put it away just as she attacked his lips with a kiss. Mitchell entwined his fingers in her dark locks while deepening the kiss as Lexi's hands ran across his lean torso before rested around his neck. She nibbled his bottom lip and pulled it lightly with her teeth as she pulled away. A moan escaped her lips as his connected with a soft skin on her neck, gently kissing every spot there. She tucked on his curls and he looked up at her, afraid he did something wrong, but all his previous fear disappeared as she kissed his lips once more. He backed her up slightly before he lifted her up so she was sitting on the counter and she put her legs around his torso, all without breaking their kiss. She trailed her kisses down his jawline and nibbled his earlobe before she moved back to his swolen lips. His hands travelled up her legs and his cold fingers connected with a soft skin of hers as he rubbed her sides. She moaned in his mouth and pressed her body on his, but he pulled away.

"I can't do it, I cannot do anything what could hurt you," Mitchell whispered, his breath still short from the passionnate moment.

"I love you Mitchell," Lexi breathed out and caressed his cheek lovingly as his dark orbs widen.

"I'm so in love with you, more than you know," he smiled and cupped her face just as she grabbed his collar and pulled him closer.

"Maybe you would be surprised," she smirked, her hot breath tickling his face as she spoke, and he connected their lips again.

She bit his bottom lip hardly and he hissed lightly as she pulled away with a devilish grin. She stared in his eyes as her fingers started to unbotton his shirt. She didn't rush it, she was enjoying how his breath quicken with every button, and even her hands didn't touch his skin, it still sent shivers down his spine. He gulped hardly as she almost accidentally rubbed his already harden crotch before she slowly pulled down his shirt and threw it away.

Her shamelessly smirking face was the last thing he saw before he attacked her lips, this time not gently, and lifted her up, so she pressed herself more at him in order not to loose balance. He dropped her on the table, not bothering to give the things away, so she pushed them out of the way, letting it drop loudly on the ground. She broke the kiss and lifted her arms above her head and bit her lip seductively. He didn't hesitate and stripped down her sweater and she laughed out as hearing his sharp intake of breath.

"You cannot be more attractive," Mitchell groaned as staring at her exposed chest, since she wasn't wearing anything under the sweater.

"Watch me," Lexi teased and pushed him away lightly so she could stand up.

She smirked at him as she pushed him on top of the table before she started to move her body in a slow rhythm. She let her hair down and her hands travelled across her half naked body, causing Mitchell's breath to stop before he groaned and pulled the girl to him. He didn't gave her a chance to react as he kissed her again and she moaned in his mouth as she felt his hand on her naked skin. She unbuttoned his pants, feeling very well how hard he was and her own excitement grew. The second he was out of the pants, he pushed Lexi on top of the table again, pulling her shorts down in the process. His finger travelled down her smooth skin and Lexi let out a moan as he reached her lower area. She grabbed his dark curls as his fingers caressed her sensitive part and only a little later of his teasing her back curved and she digged her nails in his skin, enjoying the great feeling which released into her whole body.

"God, you are fucking beautiful," Mitchell groaned as his fingers slipped out of her.

Lexi was about to protest, already missing his touch, but just like he was reading her mind, he pushed himself in her wet needy area, making Lexi moaned loud before he kissed her again.

"I want you to love me," Lexi breathed out as she pulled away for a second, staring in his dark eyes, only filled with lust and love.

So he did and some moments later they were both shaking with mind-shattering orgasm.


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh my, what the hell happened here?" George frowned at his girlfriend as they walked in her house.

The air was soaked with the burnt meat, there was broken glass and other things next to the table, as well as in the living room there was destroyed coffee table, surrounded by magazines, candles and a vase, all things previously situated on that table, but now it was all destroyed.

"Lexi! Where are you?" Carrie yelled, afraid that her friend might be injured, but a pure shock appeared on her face as she saw her. Lexi came out of her room wrapped only in a blanket, her hair messy and she sleepingly rubbed her eyes with a yawn.

"What happened here?" Carrie asked her, even she deep down knew the answer.

"Oh, well, I finally, ah we sort of um..." Lexi blurted out, her face turned deeper shade of red with every word she spoke.

"You had sex, Lexi. Sex," George chuckled as he tried to help her out.

"Of course she had, the question is...no, we all know who you slept with," Carrie grinned and as a proof Mitchell appeared behind Lexi wearing only his black boxers.

"I'm really happy for you guys! But you really should keep it in only one room," George laughed out as he scanned the mess in the house.

"Oh..." Mitchell gasped as he saw all the things they accidentaly destroyed during previous passionate night.

"Exactly Mitchell," George winked at his best friend before he turned to Carrie. "Love, I think we should take a shower at my house, I believe we should let these two love birds alone," he chuckled as both Lexi and Mitchell frowned.

"But make sure the house will be clean by tomorrow," Carrie laughed as she left the house shortly folowed by George.

"Uh, that wasn't the wake up I was hoping for," Mitchell said as the door was closed and he nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"Neither me, but well, whatever," Lexi shrugged and turned to him.

"Good morning beautiful," he smiled softly and caressed her right cheek.

"Good morning," she smiled and bit her lip before she leaned in for a kiss.

"Yes, this was definitely the wake up I was hoping for," Mitchell smirked as she pulled away.

"I'm going to shower," Lexi laughed as she shook her head lightly and pecked his lips once more before going to the bathroom.

A little later, after a quite quick hot shower, she walked into a living room and she frozed on the spot. Everything was clean, like literally there wasn't piece of broken glass or anything like that.

"How did you do it? This place was a mess!" Lexi asked Mitchell as he appeared in the room, still wearing the yellow marigolds and only his boxers.

"I'm just that awesome," he laughed out, but his face darkened as he remember why he was so good and quick in cleaning. All because he killed too many people, but no one could find out.

"I definitely do not doubt that," Lexi smiled and came to him quickly as seeing his sudden change in expression. She pecked him hardly on the lips and rubbed his torso softly leaving him craving for more.

"Why do you keep doing that?" he groaned, his eyes still closed trying to stay in the moment.

"Doing what?" she whispered in his ear, her lips barely touching it.

"Exactly, you keep teasing me," Mitchell breathed out, frustration hidden in his husky voice.

"Because I can," she laughed and pulled away from him, yet her eyes still wandered up his half naked body, stopping at his slightly harden bulge. "Mitchell, do you think we can try and for this time keep it in one room?"

"What.." he frowned at first, but a realization hit him quickly and he kissed Lexi again, lifting her in his arms before taking her to her room once again.

Lexi was shamlessly spread on the whole sofa, not leaving much space for Mitchell or anyone else really, and her eyes were fixed on the television though her mind was somewhere else. She couldn't quite believe what what happening in her life. She found her true love, even he was cause of all her troubles. She but felt she made right decision by opening her undead heart for him.

"Seriously could you just move a bit?" Mitchell groaned interrupting her thoughs and poked her stomach lightly as trying to fit in the very small place she left him on the sofa.

"Why? I think you have plenty of space there," Lexi said stubbornly and didn't move an inch.

"I could have, but you fat ass is occuping whole place," Mitchell scoffed at her as Lexi gasped.

"I believe my ass is just a perfect size! If you don't like it, it's your problem. And besides, you weren't complaing about it last night, so shut up!" vampire girl snorted.

"I am complaing now," he laughed and poked her sides making a laugh escape her plump lips. "Oh, so you are ticklish!" he smirked and started to poke and tickle the girl next to him, much to her displeasure.

"Okay, stop it!" Lexi cried after a moment and finally moved a bit away from him. "Do you realize what I am? I mean, I'm this heartless cold murderer who could rip your head off any second and all what comes into you mind is to tickle me?"

"Maybe because I am the same monster as you, so I don't mind. And well, let's face it, you wouldn't hurt me," Mitchell grinned confidently, but his smile frozed as Lexi slapped him hard across his cheek.

"See, I would hurt you," she smirked satisfied.

"What was that for? Did you seriously have to prove that?" he shook his head as he rubbed his red cheek.

"I did! What're you going to do about that?" she teased him and bursted out laughing as Mitchell turned away from her, giving her silent treatment. "Seriously? So much for a heartless monster we talked about."

Lexi let him like that for a few moments, but eventually she crawled in his lap, forcing him to look at her. She kissed lightly his swollen cheek, but Mitchell still refused to talk to her. She continued and placed small kisses all over his face, leaving red marks from the lipstick she was wearing all over.

"You are crazy!" he cried and grabbed the sides of her face firmly before pressing his lips on hers. "And I am crazy for you," he added softly after he pulled away.

"I'm just crazy in love, but I'm not going to tell with who," she sticked her tounge out, but laughed out and kissed Mitchell again.


	15. Chapter 15

"Don't you find it odd how quickly George and Carrie replaced us? I mean, she used to spend all her time with me, but now I only see her, if I'm lucky, once a day. And I bet George is the same," Lexi asked as she sat on the sofa again, but this time properly without occupping the whole place.

"No. I actually think that's pretty logical, they're dating. And they have this werewolf thing between them, something what George didn't experienced before," Mitchell shrugged and walked to the kitchen.

"I know and I'm completely happy for her, she didn't have much luck in love. But I still find it quite uncomfortable without her, you know that feeling that you're missing something," Lexi added after he returned carring two blue mugs full of coffee.

"What about you?" Mitchell asked as handing one with hot steaming liquid to her.

"What about me?" she frowned, not getting it as she brought the mug to her nose inhaling the strong scent.

"Did you have luck in love?" Mitchell asked as staring deeply in her dark eyes, not even realizing he moved closer curious for answer.

"Well, not much. With others it was always about blood, not about love. Not even about lust," Lexi sighed and drank some coffee, deep down hoping it would be red essential liquid.

"Did you date other guys?" Mitchell frowned making Lexi laughed out.

"Of course I did. Do you think I was hidden in a dark hole for all those years, hoping you would come back and save me? Mitchell, I am too old to believe in fairytales," she admitted with a soft smile.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that...the hunger is so..just so much. And I can't handle it. I really want to, but I can't. At least, I cannot do it alone," he whispered after a moment of silence and looked away feeling guilty.

"I can't help you, I have the same fears as you do. But we do have each other," she smiled at him and squeezed his hand in support.

"Gosh, you are so unbelievably beautiful. How could I made such a mistake and messed your innocence?" he sighed.

"Well, if you didn't I would be dead. Which I am also now, but you know, I wouldn't be here with you, I would be full of maggots or well, I would probably be just a clean skeleton. Hell, do you get it?" Lexi struggled lightly.

"This time I will not mess up. I'll protect you from anyone and everything what could hurt you. Even I am afraid the worst enemy of yours is in the end me," Mitchell said, his heart screaming what he felt.

"My biggest fear is me, my own hunger and my own actions. You are the one who can save me," Lexi whispered, meaning every word, and her mind went blank as he kissed her lovingly. The kiss slowly turned into a more passionate one and Mitchell ran his hand under her shirt as she moaned in his mouth.

"The worst thing while being dead is that you cannot do that!" a high pitched voice made both lovers winced and they pulled away finding a beautiful ghost girl standing in front of them.

"Um hello Annie," Lexi cleared her throath awkwardly as she sat a bit away from Mitchell.

"How long have you been here?" Mitchell asked her as still processing what happened.

"Enough to envy you, but not long enough to appear like a creepy stalker," Annie explained cheerfully.

"Oh, sweety, you have no idea how creepy it actually is," Lexi mumbled only receiving a chuckle from Mitchell.

"You know, I miss all of those little things. I miss kissing, holding hands with that special one. Oh god, I miss sex!" Annie continued talking not noticing Lexi's comment.

"And why are you thinking this is something you should tell us?" Mitchell asked slowly unsure for her reaction.

"I don't know, I really don't," Annie shook her head, wild smile not leaving her perfect face.

"Annie, I understand this is your house, but maybe you could think of not popping somewhere without warning. I mean, I really like you, you're great friend, but I really don't want you to see you in the same room while having sex," Lexi groaned in frustration.

"You guys are so..ugh, I don't know..prudent!" Annie rolled her eyes and walked away leaving them both with their mouths opened.

"Will someone explain me what just happened here?" Lexi shook her head in disbelief.

"I am afraid we live with a horny ghost," Mitchell chuckled recieving a punch from Lexi, but soon she also start laughing.

"Oh gosh, I think we should set her up with some other ghost. I knew one back in the USA, but don't know anything about him, since I moved away. It's a pity, he was really cute and over all great person, well ghost, and I think he would be perfect match for Annie," Lexi pointed out.

"You are seriously not thinking about finding a love match to dead girl, right?" Mitchell raised his eyebrow at the girl beside him.

"Well, you have to agree it would solve some problems," Lexi smiled and slapped lightly his thigh.

"Like what?" he shook his head, not understanding what she was talking about.

"Mitchell, you are so slow at thinking. Imagine Annie would have some friend who she would spend time with. Well, she wouldn't be home so often, therefor..." Lexi explained slowly, but rolled her eyes at his uncertain face. "We could have sex anywhere Mitchell!"

"Oh, right!" his face lightened up immediately as she said that.

"You must have been part of some crisis management or something where you must think quickly. Because you certainly are great at it. How do you do it? Your fast thinking. Really, what kind of training do you have?" Lexi raised her eyebrows sarcastically.

"Shut up and go get dressed, I think I'll need beer if I'll have to spend more hours with you," Mitchell teased her.

"You will beg me for staying longer," Lexi whispered with a smirk and before she closed the door she lifted her middle finger at him, only causing a pillow being throw at her direction.


	16. Chapter 16

"Can I open the door or will there be more flying pillows?" Lexi yelled as slowly opening the door and peaking inside.

"It depends. Will you give me a reason for doing that?" Mitchell yelled back from the sofa, but his face soften as seeing her. "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks," Lexi smirked and smoothed her black top she was wearing with black leather leggings, black boots and red leather jacket. "I wasn't even trying."

"Just come on," Mitchell roared with laughter at her smooth lie and he grabbed her hand as he pulled her to him. "We both know you weren't lying on the sofa resting the last hour, you was making yourself beautiful. Even you already are, without make up or other accessories. Just the way you are," he admitted and placed loving kiss of her lips before they walked out and headed to a local pub.

Mitchell's dark eyes shifted lightly to Lexi as he was studying secretly her profile. She was perfect in every single way to him. He fell in love with all those little things about her, the way she smiled, the sound of her voice, even her sarcastic attitude. She never stopped amaze him, yet he never truly understood her. He never seemed to understand her bipolar personality. She was hating him, yet still she said she loved him. She made love to him, yet still she hit him occasionally. But that was something what made him crave for her more. She was never predictable, he never knew what she was going to do or say. And that was that one thing he found unbelievably perfect about her.

"What are you thinking about?" Lexi said without looking at him just as they turned the corner and the pub appeared in front of them.

"About how bipolar you are," Mitchell said truthfully and a throathy laugh escaped his lips.

"Lovely," Lexi rolled her eyes and her dark orbs widen as she stepped into a pub. "What do we have here?" she chuckled as she spotted two figures in the corner table.

"Public display of affection," Mitchell laughed as he looked at the back of George's head as he was kissing his girlfriend.

"And only because of that she couldn't spend time with me? Rubbish!" Lexi snorted as she confidently walked to the couple. "Save it for later," she said as she sat down making both of them winced and pulled away.

"Um, Lexi? Mitchell? What are you guys doing here?" George asked as he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

"Ruining your make out session," Mitchell winked and clicked his tongue as he sat next to Lexi.

"Mitchell needs to get drunk to be able to spend time with me," Lexi explained as she rolled her eyes.

"So yeah, nothing really changed, right? You guys are still the same," Carrie pointed her finger at them with a smile.

"Why should we change?" Lexi's forehead wrinkled from her confusion.

"I don't know, but one would think that since you two are now a thing you would be much nicer or what," Carrie shrugged and sipped from her beer.

"First of all, I am nice person all the time!" Lexi said offended and snorted as the others just laughed. "And then, I don't understand why should I change for anyone."

"You can either love her or hate her. There is nothing in between," Mitchell chuckled and pinched her cheek playfully.

"I'm starting to believe that it is me who will need beer to be able to be with you," Lexi mumbled and waved at the waiter to get her order.

"Just be careful or you will most certainly turn into an alcoholic," George pointed out with a soft smirk playing on his lips.

"What's the difference, I'm already blood addict so one more addiction is nothing I wouldn't handle," Lexi shrugged and drank from her beer.

"Alright Lexi, could you come with me?" Carrie rolled her eyes and without asking for her approval she stood up. "Excuse us for a second."

"What's the matter?" Lexi asked her friend as they turned the corner and walked into a ladies room.

"I don't know, I found it quite awkward there," Carrie shrugged and ran her hand through her brown hair.

"Come on, I know you. So what's the problem?" Lexi repeated her previous question and leaned against the sink next to her friend.

"Oh, well, Lexi, I'm sorry, I just don't trust him. Why are you with him? Did you forget what he did? Do you actually trust him after everything he has done?" Carrie blurted out quickly.

Lexi didn't say anything in a while, processing every her word in her mind. Was she true? Was she really making mistake when taking Mitchell back? "Carrie, I know it may be a crucial mistake. But my heart says me it is not. That I made right decision. I am not saying I trust him again, but I was so tired of pretending I don't care for him. I truly love him, god I've been madly in love with him from the very first time. And all these years he was everything I thought of. The hell, just one glance in his eyes and I am his. He has this power above me that I'm willing to do whatever he says. Part of me hates it, but there is part of me which adores it. I actually love how my knees go weak whenever he kisses me. Carrie, I am sorry, but I really cannot fight it anymore. So I gave in and it actually makes me happy," Lexi explained.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Carrie admitted.

"Me neither, but I guess that's how life goes. Well in my case, death." Lexi smirked breaking the serious conversation and turned it into a more comfortable one.

"I needed to tell you that, I just couldn't hold it anymore," she smiled and squeezed Lexi's hand softly.

"I know and I love you for that," Lexi smiled. "Come on now, let's get back to them."

She walked out of the bathroom, shortly followed with Carrie, but she was immediately grabbed by someone, one hand covering her mouth while she felt something sharp digged into a soft skin around her heart area. She shifted a bit, trying to get away from him, but as she did the object was just pushed further to her skin, so she gave in.

"Say something and I will kill her within a second," Liam's voice said quietly, but Carrie heard him and she nodded shakily. "Now, Alexis my love, you are quite hard to kill. I mean I tried it back in that alley, but your little boyfriend saved you. I tried it during the ball, but I guess I ran out of luck, since you are still here."

"Y-you...it was you?" Carrie whispered, her eyes wide opened, as she realized Liam was the cause of explosion back at the masquarade ball.

"Obviously it didn't work since Lexi is still here. Now this pretty doll and me need some time alone, so if you please excuse us. Don't you think of following us, I won't hesitate to kill her, even it would ruin my plans. Well, look at those beautiful eyes for the last time," Liam laughed dryly as watching Lexi's widen orbs. "Wait five minutes, only then return back to your company. Remember say anything and I will stab her."

"Lexi..." Carrie whispered, her vision blurry, as she watched her friend being dragged away to the back door and she collapsed on the ground.


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh, you girls took quite a time," George said jokingly as Carrie returned to their table, but frozed as seeing her. She was crying, her make up was smudged from the tears, her face was white and her eyes widen with fear.

"What happened?" he asked immediately.

"Where's Lexi? "Mitchell asked at the very same time, his breath caught in throath, fearing the worst.

"S-she...he..gone," Carrie sobbed unable to form the sentence and she hiccupped slightly. George caressed her cheek gently and squeezed her hand in support, but Mitchell didn't care.

"Where the hell is Lexi?" he yelled at her.

"Stop it Mitchell! Love, are you alright? Tell us what happened, it is very important," George glared at him, but continued softly to his girlfriend.

"He..L-Liam took her. He said he will kill her if I try something, I-I couldn't. I don't know where he took her. H-he is the one who is responsible for the explosion at the ball. It was him. And he now has Lexi," Carrie explained before a cry won over her again and George pulled her to his chest, trying to comfort her, while his face whitened as he glanced at Mitchell.

Mitchell lost it, his world crashed down. Knowing Lexi was in danger and he couldn't do anything about it made his undead heart stop. The rage mixed with unbelievable sadness and it paralyzed his whole body. "I cannot loose her again, I just cannot," he said more to himself just as he bursted out crying.

"Finally, you're awake doll, I was afraid you died already. But I guess if you're undead and not normal human being, your body floats away just like a smoke. At least that's what movies say," Liam chuckled as he realized Lexi winced in her chair.

She was tied up with several ropes, which didn't allow her to move an inch, her dark hair was falling on face and sticking on it. Her face was covered with dried blood, which mixed with tears and sweat, and several cuts and bruises were also on her soft skin. Liam tortured her and she couldn't do anything about it, just to hope for her death.

"Come on doll, it is not much fun if you pass out through it. Man up, you are a vampire, aren't you supposed to heal quickly? And besides, I don't find it amusing enough if you're not trying to fight back," Liam continued and pulled other chair in front of her, so he was now facing her.

"I think you should man up and kill me already. Or are you too scared to do that?" Lexi whispered, a dry laugh escaped her sore throath.

"Oh trust me, I will. But I won't make it easy. I will enjoy every single second of it, your every cry or sob. You'll try to fight back even knowing you can't win. Tell me, how does it feel to be so helpless?" Liam asked with a smirk.

"I promise I will fucking tore your head off!" Lexi yelled, frightened and frantic at the same time.

"And how do you think you'll do it? Honey, you are helpless, tied up to chair, injured and exhausted. And no one knows where we are, no one will came to save you!" he yelled back at her with a demoniac look in his eyes.

And deep down Lexi knew he was right.

"What the fuck do you mean? How can I not do anything?" Mitchell yelled at George and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Mitchell, you cannot go to the police! What are you going to say? Some vampire just kidnapped my girlfriend, who is just by the way a vampire too?" George said quickly, trying to convince his friend.

"Oh so we just let Lexi be? How do you expect me not to do anything?" Mitchell yelled back, walking desperatly around the living room.

"Of course not! Mitchell, she is my friend and if someone hurts her, it kills me too!" Carrie stepped in conversation and stood up from the sofa before she walked to him. "I love her too much, but you must understand we must solve this alone. We cannot call police nor other people. Because if they'll know about us, we all are dead," she explained quickly, holding his cheeks so he was forced to face her.

"I know, but it is fucking killing me that I can't help her," Mitchell whispered and collapsed on the sofa next to his friend.

"We just have to wait for Annie," Carrie sighed and followed his lead.

Annie was out for about two hours, she was at the hospital trying to find any information about Liam, something what could help them, and since Annie wasn't visible to normal people, she was the only one who could go there. But with every minute she was missing everyone was more nervous. What if she couldn't find anything?

In that moment Annie popped in front of them, making them winced, but Mitchell immediately jumped, hope hidden in his dark eyes.

"Oh my god, that guy is a mess! At first I couldn't find anything, but then I found his file at the hospital. He lives in the small flat and I went there, but he wasn't there, nor Lexi. I didn't think he would hide her there, but it was worth to try it. Then after I was about to return to you guys, feeling totally miserable because I didn't find anything, I heard two nurses's conversation. They talked about Liam. He must be really attractive, because they kept talking about his body..." Annie blurted out quickly.

"The hell Annie, stop babbling! Did you have anything?" Mitchell interupted her.

"He spends most of his time at hospital. So I was thinking, what if Lexi's there?" she added quickly and bit her lip nervously.

"Oh, there is this room in the basement where I used to transform in! It's empty, locked up and soundproof," George realized and his eyes went wide.

"I'm coming there," Mitchell breathed out and ran out of the house, shortly followed by everyone.


	18. Chapter 18

"Is this worth it? Do you feel like a man now? Does this make you feel more powerful or confident?" Lexi choke out after Liam's fist connected with her face for what it seemed like hundreth time.

"Beautiful, you just don't get it! This is not about me, this is about you. You killed me, you turned me into this monster, therefor you must suffer," Liam laughed.

"What kind of logic is that? Do you realize I wasn't born a vampire? Do you realize someone killed me too?" Lexi almost laughed, but screamed in pain as Liam cut her skin with a sharp knife.

"And do you realise I absolutely do not care? I don't give a damn about you or your life!" he whispered in her ear just as he digged the knife in her thigh. "Now, let's do what I came here for. What's your choice of your last words?"

Lexi feared this moment, but at the same time she was thankful for that. She was bruised, cut, wounded and all she cared was making the pain go away. And mostly she deep down understood she deserved it. She deserved to be punished for everything she had done. She inhaled sharply and raised her head so she was facing Liam. She smirked at him and spitted right in his face. A second she did that Liam hit her and clean his face with his sleeve before he turned around to grab a long wooden stake from the table.

"You know, I'm quite oldfashioned in this kind of things. I want to make it typical old way," he whispered and gently caressed her cheek with a sharp pike. "I'll almost miss you, doll."

But Lexi didn't say anything as she was staring in his bright blue eyes, part of her remembering everything she had done, part of her thinking of all the things she hadn't done or said. She didn't break their eye contact when he raised his right hand, in which he was holding the stake, and even that she was feeling strangely peaceful.

"Lexi!" a female voice screamed and Liam dropped the stake from surprise. Lexi looked at the girl, her dark orbs widen and her lips parted from shock as Annie unlocked the door from inside. In a second three other people rushed into the room and Liam didn't have time to react as Mitchell punched him hard in his face, breaking his nose. He kept punching his face, not bothering about anything but to make him suffer. He only awaked from the trance as George's big arms pulled him away from already unconcious Liam.

"Oh my, Lexi, love, are you alright?" he practically said in one breath as he ran to her, kneeling in front of her, helping with the ropes which Carrie and Annie was trying to undone. He literally tore them off and gently wrapped Lexi in his arms, as she almost fell off the chair from being too weak.

"You came," she whispered and her eyes wattered as looking at him.

"Always," he nodded and his heart broke from seeing the state she was in.

"I thought he..." Lexi trailed off, not being sure what she wanted to say.

"I will never let anyone hurt you babe. Listen to me, you are safe now, you are with me," Mitchell breathed out and gently stroked her dark locks.

The others didn't allow to break their intimate moment and so they only stood there, feeling only relief Lexi was alive. They watch as Lexi finally pulled away from Mitchell, shifting her eyes to them.

"Thank you," she said simply and Carrie hugged her, trying not to hurt her, even Lexi didn't care.

"Thank god you're alive," she mumbled and let her go, so Annie and George could also hug her.

"What...what are we going to do with him?" George formed the question everyone was thinking of, but neither of them dared to say it aloud.

"I'll fucking kill him," Mitchell said quietly, but still everyone heard him.

"You can't. We cannot kill him," Lexi whispered and everyone looked at her disbelief.

"That man here, he tried to kill you. He fucking tortured you, he fucking hurt you!" Mitchell practically yelled at her.

"But we don't have the right to end his life. He is just another lost soul," Lexi admitted and inhaled sharply as the jabbing pain reminded her all injuries.

"You can't be serious! The hell, look at you, look at all the bruises, the dried blood on you. Liam did it! He..." Mitchell started angrily, but stopped as feeling George's hand on his arm.

"She's right. We don't have the right to kill anyone. Even someone like him," he admitted softly.

"Who the hell are you kidding George? We need to kill him, I will not let him hurt Lexi again!" Mitchell cried out.

"I agree with Mitchell, I won't be able to live knowing he is somewhere out there. As much as I hate to admit that, he has to be killed," Carrie stepped in conversation.

"No, we can't kill a person, even if that's a vampire we're talking about," Annie joined in and four of them started to argue, quite forgetting Lexi who was still the ground, not strong enough to stand up.

Neither of them noticed how Liam shifted from the unconcious state and opened his eyes. As looking around the room and processing what happened, he started to crawl to Mitchell, small knife hidden in his right hand. He almost reached him, but his cry echoed the air, only making everyone stop their arguing in a pure shock. Behind Liam there was Lexi, still holding a stake she just pushed in his back straight to the heart area.

"I'm sorry," she whispered gently to him before his whole body shattered and he floated away, literally like a smoke.

"Lexi," Mitchell breathed out as a realization hit him and ran to the girl on the ground.

"I had to, I couldn't let him hurt you," she whispered as he kissed her lips, both of them forgetting her pain for a moment.


	19. Chapter 19

"I guess we will never be just normal human beings, right?" Carrie chuckled

at her friends.

They were all in her house, just resting and enjoying each others company.

Few days already passed from the incident with Liam and they were enjoying life

itself. Lexi was already healed from most of the wounds, since she was a

vampire, but one could still see some bruise or scar. Annie went to the police

to find out how the case of Liam missing went. She returned without any

information, but Mitchell went there the other day. Vampires had people

everywhere, so he simply said he killed him, and they covered it for him. Lexi

left her job at hospital as not wanting to work somewhere it reminded her of

him. She wasn't worried about the money because of Carrie, but she was still

looking for other job. She also still had troubles managing her blood addiction,

but with Mitchell's presence it wasn't that hard anymore. Even her favourite

food was still rare steak.

"I'm sorry to ruin your hopes, but I don't think we ever actually were that,"

Lexi pointed out with a grin and she let her head fall on Mitchell's

arm.

"What are you saying? Of course we were human beings," Carrie frowned and

took a sip from her tea.

"Yeah, but we never were normal," Lexi laughed out only making Carrie rolled

her eyes.

"Oh god, how happy I am we are here together," Annie sighed happily at all

her friends.

"Yes, we're so boring. Just sitting here, chatting and being all lovely,"

Lexi snorted and stood up before she walked to the kitchen.

"Hey love," Lexi only realized Mitchell followed her as he sneaked his arms

around her waist. "Why being so grumpy?" he whispered in her ear sending shivers

down her spine.

"I'm not grumpy, I'm just being my old self," Lexi winked as she turned

around to face him.

"Of course, what was I thinking?" he chuckled, but his face softened as Lexi

wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer for a kiss.

"Thank you for saving me," Lexi whispered once she pulled away. "I don't

think I had any chance to say how much it actually means for me."

"I would die for you anytime," he said truthfully.

"You know, it's kind of losing the meaning since you are already dead," Lexi

pointed out with a smirk.

"Way to ruin a moment,"Mitchell roared with laughter, but she stopped it by

kissing him passionately.

"I love you Mitchell," she breathed out before he pulled her for another

kiss, confirming his love.

2 years later

"Oh God Mitchell, will you please stop kissing me so I can finally put your

tie right?" Lexi groaned as he kept pecking her face.

"I can't help it, you are just too good to be true and I can't take my lips

off you," Mitchell chuckled and as a proof he kissed her temple.

"Just stand still, not everybody needs to know we just had sex," Lexi rolled

her eyes.

"Do you think we can repeat it just one more time before wedding?" he asked

with a cheeky grin.

"Seriously, you are not blood addict. You are sex addict, but you keep hiding

behind the blood addiction!" Lexi shook her head, but a laugh still escaped her

lips. "Look me in the eyes and say you have a problem with it!" Mitchell teased her

with a smirk and Lexi parted her lips to answer him, but Annie bursted in the

room.

"Guys, I've been looking for you everywhere! Everything is ready, they're

just waiting for you two," Annie explained quickly before pushing both, Lexi and

Mitchell, out of the room.

The wedding ceremony was beautiful, yet very private with only few people.

Lexi's dark eyes never left his, small smiles on their faces and hearts filled

only with love.

You may kiss the bride," the priest said after his speech and Mitchell

smirked at Lexi just as Carrie kissed George. Their short kiss meant everything

for them, it was one small gesture which caused Carrie got married to her

love.

They all were not perfect, they most certainly didn't have easy lives. They

were not normal human beings, they were just lost souls out there. But with each

other they knew they could make it anywhere.

Just as long as they are together.


End file.
